plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Pepper
|flavor text = You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. }} Ghost Pepper was a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that could be bought when it was available for a limited time. It haunts zombies using ghosts in a short range of two tiles forward and one tile backward and deals three damage per second. After attacking a zombie, it will explode after ten seconds in a three-by-three area, dealing 22.5 damage. It cost 109 gems for purchase. It appeared in the 2.9.1 update, but was removed on November 4, 2014. Only the players who bought it previously can keep it forever. It is named after the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bhut_Jolokia Bhut Jolokia], which was formerly known as the world's spiciest chili pepper. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Plant Food upgrade s]] When fed Plant Food, it haunts all the zombies in a 4x3 area, dealing huge damage. It also resets its timer. Strategies The Ghost Pepper is useful against dangerous zombies that should be killed fast (such as Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, Jester Zombie, etc), as it cannot be damaged by most zombies. When used with Plant Food, its screams can effect more than two lanes. Imitater and Ghost Pepper is a powerful combination. Position the Ghost Pepper to take advantage of its explosion, which causes splash damage across multiple lanes and also deals increased units of damage to tougher zombies. Dig up Ghost Pepper before it explodes, if that effect is not needed, in order to be refunded some sun. Ghost Pepper also forms a powerful combination with Sweet Potato, so it can haunt all attracted zombies in that lane. Note: Avoid planting Ghost Peppers in front of a nearby plant when you see Mecha-Football Zombies. That is because the Ghost Peppers can actually be pushed or thrown away from the lanes, wasting 75 sun. Also avoid placing them in a lane where Gargantuar Primes shoot their lasers, as this will trigger the Ghost Pepper. Instead, plant Ghost Peppers in front of the Gargantuar Primes or Mecha-Football Zombies. In addition to that, avoid using this plant in levels where you are not allowed to lose plants, as its explosion counts as losing a plant. Gallery Trivia *Ghost Pepper, Chard Guard and Infi-nut are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time so far to have a sun cost of 75. *Ghost Pepper was removed from the store at 9:00 (UTC) on November 4, 2014. *It is the first premium plant that does not cost real currency. **Ghost Pepper is also the first plant to only be obtainable for a limited time. *It is the first and only plant to float at any time. Because of this, it is able to float above the water in Big Wave Beach. This makes it the only plant not found in Big Wave Beach that can be planted on the water, but Ghost Pepper cannot be planted on water in Pirate Seas, despite floating above the water. *Once it attacks a zombie, a timer will start its explosion. *Zombies can pass through Ghost Pepper without eating it. It is so far the only non-instant plant that can do this. Although it cannot be crushed by Gargantuars, it can still be crushed by Zombie King (when its throne falls into it) and Surfer Zombie with its surfboard. **Gargantuar Prime's lasers can damage Ghost Pepper, yet cannot crush it. **Fisherman Zombie can kill a Ghost Pepper when it is next to it and hooks a plant behind the Ghost Pepper even when planted on the spot before appearing. **Sun Bombs if the player collects the sun before landing. **Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push it directly. However, Ghost Pepper can still be pushed by Mecha-Football Zombie if the plant in front of it gets pushed. *Gargantuar Prime's lasers triggers its timer for explosion to activate. *So far, it is the only plant, except for a few instant-use plants, that cannot be transformed into sheep by Wizard Zombie. *According to PopCap in the preview of 2.9.1 update, Ghost Pepper was a limited-time premium plant. **This, Sap-fling and Sweet Potato are currently the only plants from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that were only available for a limited time. *This, Bonk Choy, Squash, and Split Pea are the only plants that can attack in front and back. *This, Power Lily, Pea-nut, Homing Thistle, Sweet Potato, Sap-fling, and Hurrikale are currently the only premium plants that do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *It is the second pepper plant that does not explode into fire with Chilly Pepper being the first and is the only pepper that explodes in a square area. *This, Homing Thistle, Sweet Potato, and Hurrikale are the only premium plants which cannot be shared with other profiles. *Its gem cost on the soft release version was 80 gems. *It has the smallest shadow out of any plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Its shadow is also the only one that changes consecutively. *It has the longest watering animation in Zen Garden. *It is the first pepper that is not based on elements. *It is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that was shown moving around (in the Lawn of Doom trailer). *Ghost Pepper will not explode if its timer is triggered when a certain level ends, like how Puff-shrooms do not disappear when the level ends. *This and Guacodile are the only two plants that have a third attack after their Plant Food upgrade and their regular attack. *For a while after exploding, it can still be shoveled. *Ghost Pepper and Pepper-pult are the only plants to have abnormally long watering animations from Zen Garden. es:Chile fantasma Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Monthly Special plants